Dear Journal
by Prince Loki
Summary: Soren writes in his journal about what is happening as he travels in the mercenary company. Apparently Ike came to visit him one night. Ike/Soren.


A/N: What is between [s] and [/s] is crossed out. For some reason I can't figure out how get the html to work on here. :|

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Commander Greil was killed. Two nights ago, Ike dragged our mortally wounded Commander back to Gebal Castle._

_Ike has been named the new Commander of the company._

_Shinon was furious. He refused to be lead by Ike. He claimed _he_ would make a better leader than Ike. The gall. I know Shinon wasn't serious; he probably just expected Titania to become leader. I will admit, Ike is young, and has a lot of experience yet to gain, but he will make a better Commander than anyone in the group. Even Titania._

_Shinon left, and took Gatrie with him._

_Everyone else is still here. And a myrmidon named Mia has joined us. She was a little too friendly with Ike for my liking, but... I suppose she's alright._

_I'm frankly a little surprised that Boyd accepted Ike as leader so quickly and so completely. Boyd has always felt the need to compete with Ike. I suppose he realizes this is how it is going to be, and trusts the Commander's decision for naming Ike his successor._

_Titania was in love with Commander Greil. It was obvious to everyone, even the Commander himself. She was perhaps even more striken by Commander Greil's death than Ike. I heard her crying last night._

_Ike gave me a fire tome he won in battle. I remember how he rushed out in front of me, so I wouldn't be attacked by that Fire Mage. He knows I'm weak against Fire. .... Ike._

_He came to me last night, and told me all about what happened. (I will write about that later.) He also asked if I was going to stay. As if he even has to ask. I can't leave him. Ike is so blindly idealistic. He needs me there to tell him the sensible side of things, too, otherwise he will go and get himself killed in some fool battle._

_We were sitting on my bed, and the moonlight was pouring into my room through the arrow slits in the wall. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked like he needed some compassion. And, as long as no one was there to see, it was alright to show him some._

_He suddenly threw his arms around me, buried his head into my shoulder, and said, "Oh, Soren... Why can't I cry? I'm so upset, but I can't cry. Why can't I cry for him? I'm his son!"_

_My heart was pounding so hard. I have never seen him like that before. I pushed him away from myself slightly so I could look into his blue eyes with my claret, halfblood eyes. I told him, "Ike. You are strong. You are strong for all of us. You are strong for Rhys, for Mist, for Oscar and Boyd, for Rolf, for Titania, and for me." (I left out Mia and the Princess because [s]I don't like them[/s] they've only just met the rest of us.) I brushed some of his navy bangs out of his face--or tried to, they flipped right back--and I continued, "Ike you are being our Commander. You know Commander Greil would not want you to waste a moment shedding tears over the past. He would want you to act as our solid leader. He would want you to be the courageous and fierce Commander we all can trust and rely on. You are doing just that. You are not just his son. You are his successor, and _our leader._ And I am certain you are making him proud."_

_Ike's eyes lit up, with that sapphirus glitter that always [s]makes my heart do flip-flops[/s] gives me hope and he smiled. "You're right. He wouldn't want me to waste time moping around," he said, and released me from his grasp. "I'll be the best Commander I can be, for my father, and for all of you!"_

_"That sounds more like the Ike I know," I said, feeling heartened._

_Ike grinned, "Thank you, Soren. Where would I be without you?"_

_"In some grave, I expect," I replied bluntly. "Now go get some rest."_

_He nodded and stood up, but paused before walking to the door. The ranger turned, with a shy smile on his face, and asked, "Hey, Soren... Can I sleep on your room tonight?"_

_I hope he did not see how red my face got in the semidarkness. "O-Of course!" I replied._

_"Thanks," he smiled and began pulling off his cape and light leather armor._

_I decided I should ready myself for bed, too, and unrolled my pack. I got into my sleepwear and turned around to find Ike making himself comfortable in _my bed.

_"What are you doing?!" I demanded._

_"Well you don't expect me to sleep on the floor, do you?" he asked, giving me an impish smirk. "It's stone. I'll wake up sore. C'mon, Soren, we slept together plenty of times when we were kids. And you loved it. I'd always wake up with you cuddled next to me."_

_"That's because you'd always starfish out to take the entire bed! If I didn't cuddle next to you, I would be on the floor!" I replied. This was only half-true. If I ever had a nightmare, I'd always curl up right beside him and it made me feel safe. But he will never know that. I pouted. "Fine. But if you start pushing me around, I'm kicking you out." The way he smiled back told me he knew it was a bluff. I would never kick him out, and he knew it._

_I threw something at him, and he laughed and gestured for me to get in bed beside him. Still pouting, I conceded and crawled into bed._

_He was only wearing underwear. My face almost exploded._

_"Good night, Soren," Ike said._

_I don't know how, but I managed to make my voice as calm and collected as it always is, "Good night... Commander."_

_Needless to say, it's been an eventful few days._

_Always,  
Soren._


End file.
